


No Light, No Light

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [47]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Community: femslash100, Dark, Depression, F/F, Germany, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re better than Leekie, I’ll give you that.  But trust me, I haven’t been with many women, and it shows.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Marian - broken.

Marian spots her right away at the end of the bar, perched on one of the wooden stools like a fragile bird in a cage.  She’s sipping at a red wine, something Marian would never order for herself while in Frankfurt, but asks for a glass in perfect German.  She turns to Delphine, who doesn’t look up.  “Miss Cormier.”

Delphine glances over her shoulder and Marian is surprised to see the dark, sleepless smudges under her eyes, the hollow look that chills Marian deep in her soul.  She speaks in choppy German, but Marian understands her.  “Are you here to kill me?”

“Lord no,” Marian says, accepting her drink and putting down enough money for both her and Delphine.  “I’m here to bring you back.”

“I don’t want to go back.  Cosima’s dead.”  Delphine pulls her jacket tighter around her frame, and Marian sees how thin she’s gotten.

This is unexpected.  Marian frowns.  “You weren’t supposed to know yet.”

Delphine swings around to face Marian, face pinched.  “What do you want from me?  A fight, a fuck?  You’re better than Leekie, I’ll give you that.  But trust me, I haven’t been with many women, and it shows.”

There’s a part of Marian that wants to just give in, to take Delphine back to her hotel room, to see how broken she really is.  But she’s a mother, and she could never do that.  “I want to take you home.”

“I don’t have a home,” Delphine says, and finishes her wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Florence & the Machine song of the same name.


End file.
